RShenziTimon: Alphabet Story
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Basically a series of Timzi oneshots inspired by each letter of the alphabet.
1. A: Accidentally in Love

**A: Accidentally In Love**

Summary: Timon Berkowitz wants to ask Shenzi Hyena to the school dance, but his enemy, Pimon Minkoff asks her instead.

* * *

"Attention students," The principal announced over the intercom, "The Serengeti High Dance is tomorrow, so if you know who to ask to be your date, the time to ask them is now." As he spoke, Timon Berkowitz gazed at the girl he wanted to ask: Shenzi Hyena. He couldn't help but stare as she wore a beautiful black dress that went to her mid-thighs with short sleeves a Swiss dot pattern, a white chiffon collar, and a black bow accent. She also had black skull earrings, and black and white creepers that gave her another inch in height. Timon felt so… plain and average in his black and white Americana t-shirt, dark denim jeans, and black vlado knight sneakers.

"Timon?" A familiar voice startled him out of his thoughts. When he turned around, he saw his best friend, Fred. He had blond hair, and a red nose; He was wearing blue denim sneakers, black and green split leg grommet stud pants that completely covered his ankles and touched the floor, and a black t-shirt with Luigi from Mario Kart with that death stare that always creeped Timon out. "Who were you staring at?"

"Uh, n-no one," Timon stuttered, as he shut his locker, "I wasn't staring at anyone."

"Yes you were," Fred smiled cheekily, "You were checking out Shenzi, weren't you?"

The redhead sighed in defeat. "Okay, I was; But so? What's the big deal?"

"Oh, no big deal," The blond shook his head, "So, you gonna ask her to the dance?"

"Well… y-yeah," Timon nodded, "I'll try, at least. I'm gonna do it," He said, frowning in determination.

"I got your back, man," Fred smiled, before Timon walked towards the short Goth hyena.

"I don't think so, geek!" A familiar voice exclaimed, before Timon was shoved onto the lockers. It was Pimon Minkoff, Timon's archenemy. Not only did Pimon bully Timon on a daily basis, he knew that he liked Shenzi, so he tried to make a move on her constantly. "Hey Shenzi?"

"Yeah?" She looked towards him, as her friend Cosmo, who was dressed in her sexy, blue/white/black cheerleader outfit with blue bow high heels, started blushing; She had a crush on the toned boy.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Pimon asked her.

"Mmm… okay," Shenzi nodded, "I'll go with you." Truthfully, she had a crush on Timon, but was too shy to let anyone know.

"Great," Pimon smiled, before turning to Timon and smirking smugly at him, receiving a glare back from the redhead. Timon sighed sadly, before walking back to his locker.

"Did you get that date?" Fred asked him cluelessly. Timon gave him a death glare, not saying a word. "What?"

" _Pimon_ asked her," The redhead told him, "And she said yes."

"Oh," The blond said, "I, I'm sorry, Timon."

"Don't be," Timon shrugged, "It's not your fault. Do you have any girls in mind?"

"Well… yeah," Fred smiled timidly.

"Who?" Timon asked him. Fred nodded his head towards a meerkat girl with long blonde hair up in a ponytail with a cobalt blue flower band. She was wearing dark turquoise acid wash jeggings, nude colored karisma bow ballet flats, white pearl earrings, a black belt with small rainbow stars on it, and a black floral-embroidered cami tank top that showed a small strip of her flat stomach. "Alika?" Timon confirmed.

"Yep," Fred nodded.

"Well I think you should ask her as soon as you can, before someone else does," Timon advised his friend, "I wouldn't want you to be dateless, like me."

"Okay," The blond smiled, "I'll ask her right now." Timon watched him walk up to the blonde girl. "Hey, Alika?"

"Oh, hi Fred," She smiled, "What's up?"

"Well um…" Fred hesitated, feeling nervous, "Wi-will you go to the dance with me?"

"Sure!" She nodded, smiling as she put her books in her locker, "I'll go with you; It'll be fun."

"Great! Thanks," Fred smiled, before giving a thumbs up to Timon, who gave one back to him, a sad smile on his face. The couple then walked off, leaving the redhead alone.

To his surprise, he saw their choir teacher, Vitawny Kelly, standing by the lockers. She was in her usual school uniform, consisting of a black short/puff sleeved blazer, a red tank top, red bow earrings, black and red ballet flats, and a black petticoat skirt that stopped just above her knees. "Ms. Kelly?"

"Oh, hi Timon," She smiled, "Are you going to the dance with anyone?"

"No," Timon shook his head sadly, "Pimon already asked Shenzi, so I'll be dateless."

"Ah," Vitawny frowned with sympathy, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," The redhead shrugged, "Are you going to the dance?"

"Yeah," She nodded.

"You have a special someone in mind?"

"Well…" Vitawny hesitated, as she looked towards the "special someone" she had in mind: The school's biology teacher, Max Stiller.

"Mr. Stiller?"

"Y-yeah," Vitawny nodded, "But… I'm too nervous to ask him."

"Well… maybe I can ask him for you?" Timon suggested.

"Really?" She smiled, "Oh, that'd be great! Thanks, Timon!"

"No problem," He smiled, before walking up to the biology teacher. "Hey uh, Mr. Stiller?"

"Yes, Timon?" Max looked up at him, "What do you need?"

"Well, the thing is… Ms. Kelly wants you to escort her to the dance; Will you?"

"Hmm…" Max thought about it, before making his decision, "Okay, I'll take her," He nodded, smiling.

"Great," Timon smiled, "I'll tell her." He walked up to Vitawny, who was waiting with anticipation.

"Well?" She smiled.

"He said he'll take you," Timon told her.

"Yes!" Vitawny cheered, "Thanks, Timon!"

"You're welcome," He smiled, before he saw one of his friends, Monti. He was more sophisticated than the others in their clique were. He was in a grey polo t-shirt, simple denim jeans, black and grey checkered Vans, and a black vest. He was with his girlfriend Tatiana, or "Tate" as everyone called her. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail, and had dusty blue-green eyes. She was in her red and white cheerleading uniform, with red teacup sneakers, red rose earrings, and a red bow on her hair band. She was in the cheerleading squad with Cosmo, Shenzi, and a few other girls. "Hey guys," Timon smiled.

"Hey Timon," Monti smiled.

"Do you have a date to the dance?" Tate asked him.

"No," He shook his head, "Pimon already asked Shenzi before I could, and she said yes."

"Oh, that's too bad," Tate frowned with sympathy, "We're sorry." Monti nodded in agreement.

"It, it's alright," Timon shrugged, "It's no biggie; I can just go by myself. So, are you guys going together?"

"Yep," Monti nodded, "Just asked her a couple minutes ago."

"It'll be fun," Tate smiled excitedly.

* * *

The next day, which was Saturday, Timon rummaged through his closet, trying to decide on what to wear for the dance. He knew that he shouldn't look all dressy, so a tuxedo was out of the question. But at the same time, he couldn't look laid-back or too casual. His head hurt.

"Timmy?" His mother Nina's voice scared him out of his quest.

"Oh, h-hi Ma," Timon smiled at her, his hand over his heart. "Y-you scared me."

"Sorry," Nina smiled sheepishly, "You trying to find an outfit for the dance?"

"Yeah," Timon nodded, "Um, I'll uh, I'll try a few looks, and you can tell me if they're suitable. Can you do that?"

"Sure," She smiled, "I can do that, honey."

"Thanks," Timon smiled, "Hang on a sec." He shut his bedroom door after she stepped out.

After a few attempts, Timon tried a red tank top, dark denim jeans, a navy blue and red plaid button-up shirt, and black and white Vans. "How about this?"

"Hmm…" Nina hummed, before smiling. "It's perfect. Very handsome, Timmy." She giggled as her son blushed. "Is Shenzi your date? She seems like a very nice girl." They started heading for the garage, as Timon grabbed his black hooded jacket.

"She is nice," He smiled, "But she's not my date. Pimon Minkoff asked her to the dance before I could, and she said yes to him." He explained, as they settled themselves in the car. Nina was going to drive him to the school; He didn't have his license yet.

"Oh," Nina frowned sadly, "I'm sorry, Timmy."

"It's okay," He shrugged, "I'm fine going dateless. Well, wish me luck," He said when she pulled up to their destination.

"Good luck," She smiled

"Thanks; Bye, Ma." He smiled, before he headed for the school.

"Bye Timon," She smiled back, watching him go.

* * *

Timon straightened his shirt and pants out before walking in. After stashing his jacket in his locker, he blushed when he saw Shenzi's outfit; She had a pair of black rayon shorts, black and grey checkered Vans, a black bubble necklace with matching earrings, and a black cropped, double-v-neck top that showed some of her flat stomach, but covered her belly button. She looked to have a black lace crop top underneath it.

"Hi, Timon!" A familiar, female voice snapped Timon out of his trance. He looked, and saw his friend Evie, who was Cosmo's younger sister. She was wearing colorful, floral skinny jeans, blue glitter high heels with red ribbon straps, a chiffon red ponytail bow in her red hair, pink brass knuckles stud earrings, and a blue California football tee. She was with Cosmo, who was clad in a blue lace, short-sleeved dress that stopped at her mid-thighs, blue bow high heels, blue feather dangle earrings, and a blue bow ponytail band in her hair.

"Hey ladies," Timon smiled at them, "Colorful jeans, Evie," He complimented her.

"Thanks," She giggled. "Who's your date?"

"No one," Timon shrugged, "I'm dateless; Pimon asked Shenzi before I could, and I'm not into any other girl in this school. Uh, no offense."

"None taken," Cosmo smiled, "I'll meet you guys in there," She told them, before walking in the room where the dance was taking place.

"So… since you don't have a date," Evie started, "I can dance with you if you want."

"Sure," Timon smiled, "That sounds great."

"Come on, let's go," Evie grabbed his hand, and walked in the room with Timon walking behind her. "Good thing it's a fast dance, huh?" She giggled when she heard the fast song playing.

"Yeah," Timon nodded in agreement. The two stepped on the dance floor, and boogied together for a while, before a familiar voice greeted them.

"Hey guys!" Tate greeted them with Monti by her side. She was in a pair of red and white denim shorts, pink dance lace converse sneakers, a black pyramid stud belt, a black and blue plaid vest, white heart earrings with colorful flowers on them, a rainbow cuff bracelet on one if her wrists, and a purple t-shirt that showed a strip of her slim stomach. Her hair was in a ponytail with a colorful flower band. Monti was in a gold silk dress shirt, a black denim jacket, black skinny jeans, and black buckle combat boots.

"Hi Tate," Evie smiled at her, "Monti," She referred to the blond.

"I thought you were dateless," Monti told Timon.

"We're just dancing as friends," Timon shrugged, "She offered to, since I'm dateless, and I accepted."

"Ah," Tate nodded in understanding, "Cool," She smiled.

* * *

A while later, Timon decided to rest his legs, and stood outside the dance floor, watching everyone else. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shenzi standing by the food and refreshments table by herself, and she didn't look happy. Timon cautiously walked up to her, and saw that she looked sad. "Um, Shenzi?" He said hesitantly to get her attention.

"Oh, hi Timon," She smiled up at him.

"Um… I, I like your shorts," He complimented her.

"Thanks," She smiled, "They're made of rayon; Softer than denim."

"Ah; Um, I hate to change the subject, but where's Pimon? How come you're not with him?"

"Well…" She hesitated, "He, he went off with some other girl."

"… Oh," Timon's heart filled with sympathy, "I'm sorry, Shen."

"It's fine," She shrugged, "I should've seen it coming; I guess I'm not good enough for him, or anyone."

"No Shenzi," Timon said firmly, "It's _Pimon_ who's not good enough for _you._ Any guy would be insanely lucky to go out with you."

"… Really?" She smiled timidly, "You really think so?"

"I know so," He smiled, "Um, I hope this isn't too forward, but… you want to dance? With me?"

"Sure," She nodded, before they walked on the dance floor.

"Hey, Timon!" They heard Fred's voice, as he and Alika came up to them. Timon facepalmed at Fred's outfit; He had a black tuxedo with a blue silk dress shirt, red Vans, and an American Flag bow tie. "What's wrong?"

"Fred, this is a school dance, not a wedding," Timon told him.

The blond stayed silent, before speaking again. "Well, too late now!" Timon rolled his eyes.

"At least his bow tie matches with Alika's outfit," Shenzi shrugged. Alika was in a tie front tank top that showed her flat stomach, round stud earrings, a sequin blue scrunchie, ballet flats, and denim shorts, all (except the scrunchie) with an American Flag print in a different shade of subtly. "You look ready for the 4th of July," She smiled at the blonde.

"Thanks," Alika giggled, before she and Fred walked to a different area.

"Hey, look!" Shenzi pointed to a certain spot; When Timon looked in that direction, he was surprised at seeing Max and Vitawny dancing together. Vitawny was in a black and red lace zip-up top with mesh, puff sleeves, matching black and red lace high heels, Persian cat sugar skull earrings with a matching necklace, and a skirt like the one in her school uniform, but it was shorter. Max was in a black and red striped t-shirt with a black vest, dark denim jeans, black dress shoes, and a faux leather belt. "I didn't know Mr. Stiller liked Ms. Kelly," She remarked.

"Well, I know it's the other way around," Timon shrugged, "Ms. Kelly told me that she was too nervous to ask Mr. Stiller to be her date, so I asked him for her, he said yes, the rest is history," He chuckled. "Why don't we go say hi to them?"

"Okay," Shenzi nodded, before the two walked over. "Hi, Ms. Kelly! Hi, Mr. Stiller!"

"Oh, hi Shenzi," Vitawny smiled as she stopped dancing.

"Hey Shen," Max smiled at her.

"Timon, I thought you were dateless?" Vitawny asked the redhead.

"Well, it's a long story, but Pimon left her, I offered to dance with her, and she said yes," Timon shrugged.

"Ah," Max nodded, "Well, me and Vitawny decided to go on a date tomorrow."

"Really?" Shenzi smiled, "Oh, that's great! I hope it goes well."

"Thanks," Max smiled.

* * *

A while later, Timon and Shenzi were still dancing together. But then the DJ announced that is was time for the slow dance to begin.

The two blushed and stayed silent for a while, not knowing what to do. Timon smirked, before bowing and taking her small hand. "May I have this dance, milady?" He smirked.

"You may," She giggled, miming a curtsy, before they began. Shenzi had her thin arms around Timon's neck, as his hands were on her lower back. After a few seconds, she laid her head on his shoulders, as he raised his hand up to her elbows.

* * *

A while later, Timon noticed what time it was out of the corner of his eye. "Oh man, it's getting late!" He exclaimed, getting Shenzi's attention. "Sorry Shen, but I have to get home."

"Oh, you do? Okay," Shenzi said.

"I have to call my mom, and ask her to get me." He pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket, and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Shenzi ran after him, "You want me to wait with you? I have to call my dad anyway, to get him to get me."

"Sure, that sounds good," Timon nodded, before the two walked out in the hall. Shenzi grabbed and pulled on her black cropped faux-leather jacket, as Timon grabbed and pulled on his own. After they were outside, they walked away from each other to call their respective parents. "Hey Ma? Sorry I called so late; I lost track of time," He said sheepishly, "Um, can you come get me? Thanks, see you when you get here; Love you." He then hung up, and walked to the door, where he sat beside it on the sidewalk.

"Dad? Hey, I kinda lost track of time, so sorry I called at this hour," Shenzi giggled sheepishly, "So, can you come get me? Okay thanks, I'll see you when you get here; I love you." She hung up, before sitting next to Timon. "I like your phone case," She smiled at him; His case was grey with the Batman logo all over it.

"Thanks," He smiled back, "I like yours too." Hers was all bejeweled with a grey heart, a black rose, a black heart, a circle-shaped sticker with a Goth bride on it, and a bunch of black and white faux crystals all over. "Pretty fancy."

"Oh thanks," She smiled, setting her phone on her lap, as her legs were crossed, "My dad bought it for me, for my 15th birthday last year."

"Cool," Timon remarked as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Um," Shenzi said timidly, "I, I had a lot of fun with you tonight."

"I had fun with you too," Timon smiled at her. "Thanks," She smiled back up at him. There was no shading at the doors, so Timon saw the moonlight shining in her citrine yellow eyes, as her black bangs blew in the breeze. Then before he knew it, Shenzi was leaning her face towards his, her little black lips parted, and her eyes closing. Timon's heart pounded hard in his chest as he shut his own brown eyes, and leaned towards her. Before he knew it, her lips were on his. Shenzi tilted her head to the side, deepening the kiss ever so slightly, as Timon laid his right hand on her cheek, and her own small hand landed on the base of his fingers.

They drew away after a few seconds, and Timon silently gazed lovingly down at her, keeping his hand up. Shenzi smiled and blushed timidly, as she gazed back up at him. Before they could do anything else, a car horn badly startled them out of their trances. "That would be my dad," Shenzi said, a fake smile on her face.

"Well, if he's here, then my mom must be too," Timon told her, as they both stood up.

"I have to go; Bye," She said, before walking to her dad's car.

"Uh… She-Shenzi, wait!" Timon exclaimed.

"Yeah?" She turned around to face him.

"Um, I uh…" He stammered timidly, "Wo-would you like to go out sometime? Like… on a date tomorrow afternoon? To the park? With me?"

Shenzi smiled at him. "I'd love that," She told him, as she walked up, and kissed his cheek. "Bye," She waved at him, as she walked back to her car.

"B-bye," Timon stuttered, his hand on his cheek where Shenzi just kissed him, before he walked to his mom's car, and stepped in.

"Hi Timmy," Nina smiled at him, "How was the dance?"

"Truthfully Ma…" He leaned back in his seat, a wide smile on his face, "It was the best night of my life."

"I could tell," She giggled, "Sorry I snooped, but I saw you and Shenzi out there."

"You did?"

"Y-yeah; Sorry," She smiled sheepishly, as she started driving to their house.

"It's alright," He smiled. "Pimon had left her alone at the food table, so I offered to dance with her, she accepted, the rest is history," He shrugged. "Oh and also, I have a date at the park with her tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, that's great!" Nina smiled, as she pulled up in their driveway. "Not the part about Pimon leaving her, but everything else. I'm glad tonight went good for you."

"Thanks Ma," Timon smiled, before he stepped outside, and walked in the house with her. "Goodnight." He walked up to his room to get ready for bed.

"'Night Timmy," Nina smiled at him, as he walked to his room.

After he was ready and in his black Funko Pop Batman pajamas with a matching grey t-shirt and socks, he flopped down face-up in his bed, smiling widely.

At another house, Shenzi was in the same position on her own bed, in her own Batman PJs, consisting of panties, a tank top, and ankle socks. The two simultaneously had the same sentence running through their minds.

 _Best night ever._

* * *

 **(A/N: I got the idea for this from "ABeckCat: Alphabet Story" by OreosGoRawr. The Lion King and its characters don't belong to me, but Vitawny does. So do the ideas of the names for Evie, who was in the TaP episode "Timon in Love", Cosmo from "Space Ham" and Alika from "Lights, Camera, Traction!" The quote "Any guy would be insanely lucky to go out with you" is from the Victorious episode "The Blonde Squad", Timon and Shenzi's slow dance was from the iCarly episode "iSpeed Date" and the idea of Fred wearing a tuxedo is from the Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide episode "Crushes/Dances".)**


	2. B: Boo!

**B: Boo!**

Summary: Timon and Shenzi enter a Halloween Couples Costume Contest together.

* * *

"Timon! Hey, Timon!" A female voice yelled out, as Timon Berkowitz heard stampeding footsteps towards him. He turned around, and saw his girlfriend Shenzi Hyena running towards him, a sheet of paper in her hands.

"Hey Shenzi," He smiled, "What's that in your hand?"

"Here!" Shenzi practically forced the paper in his hands; When he looked at it, he saw that it was a flyer for a Halloween Costume Couples Contest on Halloween night, at the Conference Building. "There's a costume couples contest! Can we enter it?" Shenzi asked him, before using the puppy eyes on him, "Ple-e-ea-a-ase?" She fluttered her long eyelashes to emphasize the effect.

"I could never say no to you," Timon smiled at her, "Especially with that face," He chuckled, "Sure, we'll enter the contest together."

"Ya-a-ay!" Shenzi cheered, before practically throwing herself on him in a hug. "Thank you! It'll be so much fun!"

"When I'm with you, I'm always having fun," Timon smiled, kissing her head.

"Aww, thanks! And same to me with you," Shenzi smiled back. "We're gonna go to the Halloween store after school to pick out our costumes! And we have to match! Okay?"

"Okay," Timon chuckled at her excitement, while nodding his head, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

And sure enough after school was out, Nina drove Timon and Shenzi to their favorite Halloween store titled "The Spirit of Halloween." **(A/N: This is a real store!)**

"I'll wait here," Nina told her son and his girlfriend, as she turned off the car, "Have fun," She smiled.

"Thanks Ma," Timon smiled, as they stepped out.

"We will," Shenzi called out, as they walked to and in the store. "Wow, it's as cool as it always has been," She remarked.

"Yep," Timon agreed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the male employees staring lustfully at Shenzi, who had just pulled off her black and grey varsity jacket. Considering she was wearing a black batty cropped tee under a black fringed crop top, with black lace shorts, black combat boots, and a spider web belly button ring, it wasn't that surprising. But that didn't stop him from being annoyed with morons disrespecting his girl. "Hey! Eyes up buddy, she's mine," Timon glared at him.

"S-sorry dude," The guy had his hands up with his palms out in defense. Timon raised an eyebrow at him, before walking away. When he saw Shenzi facing away from him, and gazing at one of the animatronics, where you step on a button to activate it, he smiled evilly as an idea came in his head.

While she still wasn't looking at him, Timon sneakily tiptoed up behind her, his hands up with his fingers spread out. "Boo!" He exclaimed, quickly grabbing her shoulders.

"AAAHH!" Shenzi screamed, as she jumped back, and bumped into her hysterically laughing boyfriend, before she glared at him. "Timon, that was not funny!"

"Uh no, it was hilarious," Timon chuckled, as he tried to hold in more hysterical laughter. But he stopped when he saw her glaring daggers at him, her arms crossed. "Aw, you know you can't stay mad at me," He smiled, poking her nose.

Shenzi sighed, before lightening up her expression. " _You,_ " She pointed her index finger at him, "Are _so_ lucky that I love you."

"I know," The redhead smiled widely.

"Because if I didn't, you'd end up like him," Shenzi pointed to an animatronic with a zombie.

"Right," Timon smiled nervously. 'Um, wh-why don't we go browse for suitable, matching costumes for the contest, 'kay?"

"Okay!" Shenzi smiled, suddenly perky again.

* * *

After a while, the couple still didn't know what to pick out for the contest. "Okay, I am out of ideas," Timon shook his head.

"Me too," Shenzi nodded, "You sure we looked through the whole store?"

"Pretty sure," He nodded. But out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a girl wearing an Alice in Wonderland bomber jacket. **(A/N: It's specifically called the "Disney Alice In Wonderland Falling Girls Bomber Jacket" from Hot Topic without quotation marks.)** And to add, "Alice's Theme" from the 2010 movie by Tim Burton was playing on the speakers throughout the store.

"Timon?" Shenzi noticed that he wasn't speaking; He seemed to be staring out into space. "You alright?"

Her voice snapped him out of his trance, before he looked down at her. "I got an idea!" He told her, before taking her hand, and running to a certain area in the store, dragging her along. "Oh, I hope it's still here," He muttered, as he skimmed through the selection. "What are you looking for?" Shenzi asked him. "You'll see," Timon smiled at her, before continuing his search. "Ah-ha!" He pulled out a costume that was called "Sexy Dark Alice", that came with a dress, glovelettes, and thigh-high stockings. "Can you hold this?" He handed it to her, before searching again. "And for me…" He muttered, "Ah-ha!" He pulled out another costume titled "Dark Mad Hatter", that came with a jacket, a vest, pants, a top hat, a bow tie, spat shoe covers, and fingerless gloves. "What do you think, huh?" He asked her, holding the bag up to himself, "Huh?"

"… I love it," She smiled, "Good idea."

"Thanks," He smiled back. "Medium is your size, right?"

"Yea," She shrugged, suddenly looking slightly depressed.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked her.

"I just think that medium being my size makes me… fat," She told him.

"What? No way!" Timon told her, "You're not fat at all! You're slim, and beautiful, okay?"

"… Okay," She nodded, "I'm so silly," She giggled.

"There's that smile," He grinned, as he kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's pay for these, and beat it."

"Okay," She nodded, before noticing something. "W-wait!"

"What's wrong?"

"My costume doesn't come with shoes," Shenzi pointed out.

"Ohhh," He drew out, "We'll see what there is real quick."

"'Kay," She nodded, before they hurried to a certain section of the store. "Hmm, these shoes here look like the ones on the model," She pointed out, grabbing a pair of black patented leather Mary Jane chunky heel shoes.

"They in your size?" Timon asked her.

"Hmm," Shenzi checked, and realized that they were 5s, a size too small. "Ah, nope." She put them back, and pulled out another pair that were a size 7, one larger than her original size. "I read in a review that you should a get size bigger than normal," She explained when he looked confused.

"Ah, okay," Timon nodded, understanding. "So, we done here, Shen? Ma's still waiting in the car."

"Yeah," She nodded, "This is all we need. Let's go pay for them, and get outta here."

"Okay," He nodded in agreement, before they headed for the registers.

* * *

On Halloween evening, the couple were preparing themselves for the contest. "How long does it take to apply eye shadow and liner, Shenzi?" Timon asked her, as she was applying his costume makeup for him.

"It's harder than you think," She giggled, "Just be patient. And… I am… done!" She pulled her hand away from his face. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Timon did just that. "Ooh, you look delightfully freaky," She purred seductively.

"Oh stop," Timon chuckled, blushing under his fur.

"I'll be right back, I have to get my own makeup on," Shenzi told him, before dashing in the bathroom. When she came back out, she had the same eye shadow and eye liner as him, but she also had black mascara, and black lip-gloss.

"Nice," Timon smirked, as she blushed herself.

"Thanks," She giggled, "Come on, let's get our costumes on."

"Okay," He nodded, before standing up, "Can we change together?" He smirked.

"Fine," She giggled, rolling her eyes as her blush deepened, "Come on."

* * *

The two had changed their clothes while looking away from each other for slight privacy. But before Shenzi put her dress on, she added on a black bandeau bra, and a white lace bandeau top over it for more coverage. "You done, Timon?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Yep," He told her, "You can look now." She did, and she smiled upon seeing him. He looked so handsome; She was blushing a deep red under her fur.

"Wow, you look great," She smiled.

"Well thank you, milady," He said in a British accent, as he bowed and tipped his hat to her.

"What do you think of mine?" She asked Timon, posing for him.

"Hmm…" He hummed in wonder, "There's something missing," He remarked. "Oh! I know what it is." He ran to her dresser to where her hair accessories were at, and grabbed a black bow headband. "Can you close your eyes for me?"

"Okay," She shrugged, before closing her eyes. "Timon Berkowitz, I swear if you tickle me, I'll tear you apart."

"I'm not going to," Timon chuckled, before setting the band on her head, in front of her ears. "Okay, open your eyes." Shenzi did so, before he turned her around, so she was looking at herself in her mirror. "Yes!" He smiled widely, "That is perfect!"

"You really think so?" She smiled timidly, as she put in black top hat earrings.

"I know so," He assured her. "Come on, let's get to that contest."

* * *

When they arrived and after they signed in, they were surprised at the amount of contestants that attended. The Conference Building was packed. "I wonder if any of our friends entered this contest?" Shenzi remarked over everyone's voices.

"Boo!" A familiar voice startled them into turning around. To their amusement, they saw Max Stiller, their school's biology teacher, and Vitawny Kelly, their choir teacher, standing together. They appeared to be dressed as vampires for the contest. Vitawny had a black dress with white lace trim on it, a black fangs necklace, black and white lace-up boots, fake fangs on her teeth, blood vial dangling earrings, black eye shadow, liner, lip gloss, and mascara, and red lipstick applied to look like blood, and a black and white hooded cape. Max had a black and white vampire costume with a silver fangs necklace, fake fangs over his teeth, black eye shadow and liner, red lipstick applied to look like blood, black and white lace-up Converse boots, and surprisingly, his grey hair was over one eye with a black streak in it.

"Oh, hey guys," Timon smiled at them after recovering from the scare. "Nice hair, Mr. Stiller," He smirked at Max.

"Thanks," Max smirked back, "It was Vitawny's idea," He nodded his head to his girlfriend. "She tried to add glitter on my face, but that was _not_ happening!"

"I was joking, Max!" Vitawny laughed, "I wasn't really going to make you glittery!"

"I know," He chuckled, "Anyway, you kids look great together." Vitawny nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Shenzi smiled, "They were Timon's idea."

"Well that was a good idea, Timon," Vitawny smiled at the redhead.

"Thanks," Timon smiled timidly, "It just came to me while we were brainstorming."

"Cool," Max smiled.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice yelled out; The young couple turned around, and spotted Monti and Tatiana walking up to them.

"We'll leave you guys alone to talk with your friends," Vitawny told them, before she and Max walked away.

"Thanks," Timon told the teachers, before turning to the other young couple. "Hey guys." He smirked in amusement when he saw them. "Nice costumes."

"Thanks," Tatiana giggled. She was in a sexy police officer costume with a shiny black bralet underneath for more coverage, a black policeman hat, and black leather high-heeled boots, and was holding silver handcuffs in one hand. Her blonde hair was in a low ponytail. Monti had black sanuks, and an orange prisoner costume.

"There you guys are!" Alika exclaimed, as she and her boyfriend Fred ran up to them. To their amusement, the couple were dressed as the Joker and Harley Quinn from Batman. Fred had his costume with purple Converse sneakers, white makeup on his face, black eye shadow, red lipstick, and green dye in his blond hair. Alika was in a Harley Quinn costume dress with matching leggings, black funtasma boots, a black eye mask on her face, a Harley Quinn charm choker, a matching earring with a cuff and two matching ponytail bows in her blonde hair. She also held an inflatable mallet in one hand, and wore a black barbell in her other ear.

"You guys look great," Shenzi smiled at them.

"Thanks," Alika smiled back, before nodding to her boyfriend, "It was his idea."

"Ah," Timon nodded, "Cool. Good idea, Fred."

"Thanks!" Fred smiled back widely, effectively creeping out the redhead.

"What are you guys dressed up as?" Alika asked them.

"We're Alice and the Mad Hatter, as Goths," Shenzi explained, curtsying a bit, "It was Timon's idea."

"Ah," Alika nodded, smiling, "That was a good idea, Timon."

"Thanks," The redhead smiled back.

A while later, after they saw Evie and Cosmo dressed as Anna and Elsa respectively with inspired costume dresses and cosplay hair bows, the contest officially began.

* * *

"The winner for Best Career Costumes… the team of Monti Schon and Tatiana McNeille!"

"Yay!" Tatiana cheered, before she and Monti ran up to claim their prize, which was a trophy with a hose, a pair of handcuffs, and a stethoscope on it.

"And for Best Comic Book Duo… the team of Fred Bullock and Alika Akintola!"

"Yeah!" Fred cheered; He and Alika claimed their trophy, which had a comic book sound effect on it.

"And the winners for Best Book/Movie Couple… Timon Berkowitz and Shenzi Hyena!"

"Yeah!" Shenzi cheered, as she and Timon got their trophy, which had a film reel and a novel on it. "I can't believe we won!" She smiled excitedly after they stepped off the stage.

"And last but not least, the Best Classic Monsters Duo is… Max Stiller and Vitawny Kelly!" The vampire-clad couple claimed their trophy, which had a pumpkin, a pair of vampire fangs, and a full moon carved in it, with Frankenstein bolts on the sides. "Okay, this Halloween Couples Costumes Contest is officially over; Happy Halloween!"

* * *

"You kids won a prize?" Nina asked them when they told her the good news as she was driving to the Hyenas' house to drop Shenzi off, "That's great! Which prize did you win?"

"The trophy for book and movie couple," Timon told her.

"That's wonderful! What other prizes were there?"

"Well, there was classic monsters, which Mr. Stiller and Ms. Kelly won as vampires, comic book characters, which Fred and Alika won as the Joker and Harley Quinn, and careers, which Monti and Tatiana won as a police woman and a prisoner."

"Monti was dressed as a prisoner?" Nina giggled.

"Yep," Timon nodded, before Shenzi noticed that they were at their destination.

"Here's my stop," She unbuckled her seatbelt, opened her door, and climbed out of the car. "Thanks guys!" She smiled, while standing at Timon's fully-open window.

"No prob," Timon smiled, before they kissed for a split second.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Nina smiled, before Shenzi started walking towards her front door; Timon closed his window, as Nina started driving away. "So the event was fun, Timmy?"

"Yep," He nodded, while smiling widely from his girlfriend's kiss, "It sure was."

* * *

At home, after Timon changed out of his costume and wiped off the makeup, he changed into his pajamas, which consisted of black and white plaid boxers and a black t-shirt that said "I 3 My Crazy Girlfriend" in white letters with a blue heart. He set the trophy on his dresser; They agreed that he would keep it in his room until they moved out together in the future after getting married.

After deciding on a perfect space for it, he set it in that space, and climbed into bed, smiling widely.

And meanwhile at the Hyena house, Shenzi was getting ready for bed herself; She wore a black t-shirt that said "I 3 My Crazy Boyfriend in white letters with a red heart, black and red plaid sleep shorts, and black and red striped lace-trimmed over-the-knee socks. After wiping off the makeup, and taking the earrings out, she brushed her teeth, said good-night to her dad after telling him about the contest, and climbed into bed.

* * *

 **(A/N: Happy Halloween, witches! Happy Saturween! [Sam & Cat reference XD] I'm glad I was able to finish this today! The characters they were dressed up as don't belong to me, and neither do the group of friends.)**


End file.
